Power centers for flat screen video displays such as plasma displays and liquid crystal displays (LCD), have been proposed. A power center for a plasma display is quite different from one for a projection display, for example. Further, in the prior art, a number of power centers have been devised which are designed to fit under a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor. Such power centers do not however include mounting means. A problem with all of such power centers is the presence of unsightly wires connecting such displays and the undue multiplication of components.
A wide variety of mounts have also been proposed for use with flat screen video displays. A number of mounts have also been designed for use with video projectors for use with front projection flat screens. Prior art attempts to mount flat screen monitors have frequently been flimsy mounts which come with a monitor or more expensive brackets used to mount heavy plasma screen monitors, including television receivers, to a wall. A large number of very expensive projector mounts have also been devised but none of these projector mounts include power centers.
Thus, there is a long-standing need for a power center for a flat screen video display with includes a mount for the type of display for which it is suitable. Further, there is a need for a way to combine a power conditioning capability with the mount and simultaneously minimize or eliminate unsightly connecting wires and cables.